Still Unamed Fanfic
by tikalxxx134
Summary: on one of the most quiet days of his life Geof the hedgehog alias the mobian grimreaper gets the news that one of his friends called DJ has been killed by his own best friend.Something Geof had been trying to prevend for weeks after the spirit insident.


_12:00pm, central city_

The weather was warm that day.The sun burned high in the sky making it feel like it was mid-summer instead of the start of spring.Under one of the tree's a black and yellow hedgehog was doozing.The shadows kept him from getting to hot.He preffered the shadows on days like these..well he usually preffered the shadows but on day's as these it was wise to stay in the shadows..His ebony pelt simply absorbed all warmth given by the light of the sun.

When he wasn't with Bain he usually wen't on killing spree's or did some father and son activeties with Obsidian.Today Obsidian was playing with a few friends and he didn't feel like adding any hearts to his collection so he had dozed off under this tree.He looked kinda peacefull as he lay there sleeping.or was he?

If you knew Geof well enough you knew the hedgehog was anything but peacefull and calm.He was about the opposite.His mind and heart were a turmoil and he founjd pleasure in killing people and hearing them beg for mercy..though he was a completly different person when near his son or near bain.it seemed that just a few people could ignite the little spark of sanity in the hedgehog into a flame to ban out the turmoil in his head.

You'd also know he wasn't really sleeping.. just doozing off a little.if you would come to near you'd probably loose your head in a split second unlease he reconized you.So far the only one who had tried to scare him while dozing was ceres lynn.The always cheerfull white echidna had nicked his scythe and placed it on his throat then tried to wake him up to freak him out.

Sadly for her her plan hadn't really worked but she too was able to ignite the spark in his mind and he hadn't harmed her though the urge had been huge.right now no one he knew seemed to be around and the people just passed him leaving him be.Something Geof really liked since he rarelly had moments like these.Usually they were rudelly interupted.Like now for example.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!"an excited young male voice squealed rushing over to the doozing older hedgehog.Geof opened one eyes sleepylly."Obsidian..wern't you playing with rayden or something?"He yawned slightly stretching lazylly.

The little hedgehog sighed"yes but this is very very important!"."can't it wait 'till after my nap Obsidian.. I really need one.."Geof murmered closing his eyes again."No it can't!"the little hedgehog squeaked frustrated.How he hated it when his father refused to listen to him.

"It's about DJ!"he cried waving his arms up and down franticly.The older male opened one eyes again"see it can wait 'till after my nap..".Obsidian sighed"3..2...1".Geof shot upright"wait! You mean David Jordan? That DJ?"he asked looking at his son suddenly wide awake.

If it had been his mother he had been talking to Obsidian would surelly have rolled his eyes and made a sarcastic comment.But this wasn't his mother but his father.Obsidian's bond with his mother was kinda fragile since the red porcupine usually had the habbit of cheating on his father wich in the end had caused them to split up,something obsidian had kinda enjoyed.

"Yes, that DJ.."he sighed slightly holding back the urge to roll his eyes."What's with him! Did E take over again or something!"Geof ruby eyes grew wider and wider as he was panicking himself.He had to fight DJ once before and had to drag him all the way to angel island to get the spirit that possesed the poor hedgehog out.Dj had been geof's very first friend though they had started as enemy's.

Obsidian sighed trying to figure out how to bring his father the bad news.He knew DJ had been one of his most close friends and Geof had tried everything in his power to keephim alive from vengefull victems of the other hedgehog's insanity.It would hurt the ebony creature so much if he told him he had failed.

The little hedgehogs ears dropped and he sighed sadly"you're so not going to like this.."he murmered.Geof winced"c'mon Obsidian..tell me.. the longer you wait the harder it'll get..".Obsidian looked at him with sad blue eyes"I'm sorry dad.. but.. Aaron killed him..".

The news struck the older hedgehog like lightning and he slumped back against the tree.Off all people! Why did it have to be Aaron!.The echidna/bat Hybrid had been one of DJ's best friends,if he wasn't his best friend.He didn't get it,why Aaron! It was to much for his heart and mind to take and all that he could do was cry silently.

Obsidian winced.He had only seen his father cry once before and that had been the day bain had commited suicide.Watching his father sit here and cry like a little child cutted through his soul like a knife making tears well up in his own eyes.He hugged his father and geof warped his arms around the child and together they wept.


End file.
